Yin Yang Yo Season 3 Idea (MTF1isBack's Personal Version Idea)
(2010-11) Season 3 will Premiere on September 27 2010 Jade will Debut in the 1st Episode of Season 3 Cast: * Scott McCord as Yang & Yuck * Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin, Yic, Chung Pow Kitties * Grey Delisle as Jade * Novie Edwards as Lina * Martin Roach as Master Yo * Drake Bell as Yeik * Tara Strong as Ami * Jamie Watson as Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard & Zarnot * Tony Daniels as Kraggler, Ultimoose and Indestructo-Bob * Linda Ballantyne as Smoke, Saranoia and Ella Mental * Dwayne Hill as Dave and F. L. Smelfman * David Hemblen as the Night Master * Jonathan Wilson as Coop, Eradicus and Mirrors * Megan Fahlenbock as Melodia * David Berni as Brother Herman and Molecu-Lars * Peter Crugo as Rubber Chucky * Damon Papadopoulos as G.P. * Seth MacFarlane as The Manotaur Episodes: * 301: Yang to the Rescue (AKA: Yang the Hero) (Debut of Jade) (Special Guest Star: Grey Delisle as Jade) * 302: Blue Rabbit Prints - 3rd Eared Yin * 303: Daylight Savings - Bet to Bet * 304: Yinperfect Storm - Yangs-a-Lot * 305: Get that Yin & Yang - Ex Yang * 306: Yin & Yang's Backstory * 307: Monsters in the Dojo - Yin-Cream * 308: Bet to be Blang - Master WHO? * 309: Yin Yang PENGUINS! - The Slender Rabbit * 310: Welcome to the Woo Foo Team Lina & Yuck! * 311: Terror Tales of the Dojo (Creppy Doll - Yin & Yuck's Crash Pit - In the Yin Dojo) * 312: Yin & Yang Down Under - Yo's Suit * 313: Yang's Laundry Day - Power Tower * 314: Yin V.S. Bird - Yin & Yang's Symbol * 315: A Bunch of Baby Ducks - Robot Pig * 316: Across the 2nd Dimension (Half-Hour Special) * 317: Attack of the 50th Pink Rabbit * 318: Jang - Just Desserts * 319: Starter Pack - There will be Yin and Yang * 320: Grande Size Me * 321: Free Cake - Yangscity * 322: April Foos! - Lina Issues * 323: Something Smells - Touchy Feelings II: Yin's Feelings Trouble * 324: Panic in the Mailroom! - Yang's Bubble Trouble * 325: Woo Foo Games * 326: Yin & Yang, You're FIRED!!!!! * 327: Jerk De Soul - The Curse of Yin * 328: Yang Team, Yin Team - Monster Yin!!!! * 329: Party Yucks - Yin's Body * 330: Best Yang Ever, Worst Yin Ever! - Veggie Zombies!!!! * 331: Bye Bye Yang Yang - The Yin & the Yangs * 332: Zebra Rabbits - Death Bear * 333: Bacon Tree - Yin Underwear * 334: Where's Yin? * 335: Two Faces (100th EPISODE!) * 336: Yuck, Yuck, Goose! - Yin's BAD Breath * 337: Yin's Hiccups - For the Love Hippo * 338: The Big Problem - A Yo Cartoon * 339: Prank Caller Rabbits - Replaced * 340: Lina's Story * 341: Bad Kiss Category:Yin Yang Yo!